


Serene Destruction (Working Title)

by MagicalGirlViolet



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: The story takes place 22 years after the events of Shape of Water, our main heroes are the eldest son Delta 22, eldest daughter Rain 18, the twins a boy Bay 15 and a girl Aqua 15 of Eliza and The Asset and their best friend Kyle 20. They lived peaceful lives in secret, Kyle keeping their existence a secret from the rest of the citizens in Baltimore for last few years. The family of six would travel between the Amazon and Baltimore to see their friends Giles and Zelda, but that August in 1985 is when everything changed for the worst. The Russians haven't given up the hunt for the Asset and with the conclusion of him returning to the Amazon, they invaded the villages in the area until they found them. Eliza and Asset hid their children but got captured. When things die down they make their way back to Baltimore, they inform Zelda what happened. Rain and Delta make it their duty to train in the little time they had and head to Russia. Aqua and Bay call Kyle and tell him the news after Rain and Delta's departure, the twins are determined to go help their brother and sister. Kyle helps them get prepared and with some help from a military friend they head to Russia as well.





	1. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do hate writing summaries, i could never get the point across.

Chapter 1: Let Me Tell You A Story

 

KYLE

“I never thought I would have met a woman so exotic as the one im about to mention. This is one thing to know about love even at an age like all of you, it will come at unexpected times and you will know that person is the one.” 

LITTLE GIRL

“Was she a princess like the one in fairy tales?”

KYLE

“Not really, she was a princess in her own right. If you all were to see her, you’ll probably be afraid. She’s not like us, but she’s just as intelligent, a great teacher and lovable like any of us. I call her my water princess.”

LITTLE BOY 1 

“How did you two meet?”

KYLE

“I was about 7 and she was 5. I stumbled upon her when I was out buying candy and soda with my allowance, she was in the shop as well by herself. She had so much getup on I thought she was crazy looking. A big fedora, long coat down to the ground, gloves, sunglasses and a mask covering her face. The only thing that stood out was her white and brown hair. Normal people wouldn’t have a trait like that, so it intrigued me and when she left I followed her. she walked through an alley, later on she told me this is how she got to her aunt’s house after leaving the shop. I was a good ways away, to not scare her. Before I got to the alley some of the neighborhood bullies followed her as well. They surrounded her in the alley, pulling at her clothes to reveal what she looked like. Me being a stupid kid I threw a rock at one of them and got the shit beaten out of me, excuse my language. As I received that grade A beating, she pulled down the mask, took of the sunglasses and the hat. Underneath her hair framed the cutest round face of brown in the middle, white outlining it and the rest of her was blueish green scales. The boys ran away and she walked towards me reaching a hand out, but I backed away. It was dead silent for a bit and she broke it, for a little girl she had such a smooth voice. ‘are you alright? Those boys really gave you a beating, I just want to say thank you for what you did. I wanted to avoid trouble, they’ve been following me all month.’ I just sat there unable to respond back, before I knew it, people were coming from where we entered shouting. She looked behind me and reached in her pocket taking out a pen and paper. She scribbled something and handed it to me, ‘as a thank you, come to this address for your wounds. I don’t want you to get in trouble.’ After she was off. I myself not wanting to deal with the people and left the alley without speaking a word to them. Later I went to the house and a African American woman answered the door, I thought I had the wrong house until she came by. She introduced the woman as her aunt Zelda and we went inside. There were 5 others, four of them were like her, but the biggest one much scalier. They were watching tv and she introduced me to the one on the floor as her father. He got to healing me and we went outside. She informed me the people were her mother Eliza, her aunt Zelda, the tall guy is her dad, the other tall boy as her older brother Delta who was 9, twins a girl named Aqua and the boy named Bay who were 2 and she introduced herself as Rain. They would come to Baltimore every January to July, they were leaving in the next month, so I spent every day to play with them. For when they were visiting I gave Zelda my number to let me know.”

LITTLE BOY 2

“I wonder what their lives were like up to the events in Russia. It was all on the news.”

KYLE

“I actually keep her voice journals on hand with me, she would write everything down and when she got a bit older she started doing audio diaries from journals she wrote and new ones. Would you all like to listen?”

ALL THE CHILDREN

“Yeah!”

KYLE

“Well sit back and enjoy the story.”


	2. Swimming, Thoughts and Paintings

Chapter 2: Swimming, Thoughts and Paintings

Rain Narrative

This feels oddly different from writing, but it makes it easier to say words I can’t spell yet. Hehe. Of course I don’t know much from before I was born, that was a stupid intro there. 

I met a boy today, he saved from some bullies in the alley, while I was going back to Aunt Zelda’s house. He was really nice, at first he was scared by my appearance, but he came around and I was happy. All my siblings had were our parents, Aunt Zelda and Uncle Giles. He came over to Aunt Zelda’s house to get some help, I wasn’t him to actually come. He was a little tense meeting my dad, I think he sensed it, but kept calm since my mom was there.   
He healed him up nicely and went outside, I talked about my family and we got along well. He came over every day to play with us, there were times we went to Uncle Gile’s house to watch him paint and play with his cats. It was the best time, I got a new friend to play with when I visit.

 

It’s been a few years now, every year is better than the last. My siblings, Kyle and I are always going on new adventures, Kyle has taken a liking to being in the water with us.

3rd Person Narrative

 

Rain, her siblings and their dad would take Kyle to the dock for a swim. Kyle got onto their dad’s back, while the others would swim in circles around him.  
“How’re you holding up buddy?” Asked Rain to Kyle. He gave a nod while smiling, “You’re doing well holding your breath for so long, all this is paying off,” Said Delta.  
“Hey Delta wanna race back to the dock,” challenged Rain. “You know you’re going to win, so why embarrass me?” Delta asked sarcastically. Rain held in a giggle, Delta wasn’t over exaggerating, Rain was the fastest swimmer out of the children, even faster than her parents. It was always a problem when she was younger, they had to keep a close eye on her. Rain would sometimes swim off without them looking and it was a task trying to swim after her.  
Kyle tapped on their father’s shoulder to indicate he needed air, they all went up to the surface of the water. “Wow Kyle,” Bay took out a stop watch their Uncle Giles gave him for his birthday, “Three minutes and 23 seconds, you’re lasting longer and longer.” Kyle pumped one fist in the air whooping at a new accomplishment, he wanted to last a lot longer in order to spend more time with his friends in the water.   
“I’m sleepy daddy,” announced Aqua, it was almost the twins nap time, so they swam back to shore. Giles, Zelda and Eliza were waiting for them in the van. Giles was painting the scenery adding the children and him in the background swimming, Eliza and Zelda were knitting and talking about the latest news.

They made it to the shore, he put Kyle down and picked up a sleepy Aqua and Bay. Giles looked up from his painting, “Aww look at them two, tuckered out aren’t they?” Their father nodded and placed them in the back of the van.   
Zelda handed Kyle a towel so he can dry off and not get sick, “Thank you ma’am. That was fun, I wish I could swim like that,” Kyle said drying off his hair.   
“Maybe I can teach you, you may not have webbed feet like us, but we can manage.” Rain said enthusiastically. Everyone hopped in the van and drove to Zelda’s house. Zelda unlocked the door and opened it for him to walk in with the two sleeping children, Eliza walked in with their stuff, Delta went to the couch placing a towel right on it and crashed out, Rain and Kyle sat outside soaking up the warm sun. 

“The weather feels so nice,” sighed Kyle.  
“I know, sad I can’t stay in the heat too long or I’ll dry up,” Rain turned around on the fence and laid her head in Kyle’s lap. Kyle blushed at the action, but didn’t move. “Why you’re so tense buddy, it’s just me.” Rain smiled up at him and poked his nose with her finger. 

“It was just unexpected,” he blushed more and looked to the side. “Hey I been meaning to ask,” he looked back down at Rain, “How old is your dad?”   
Rain put a finger on her chin, thinking off the top of her head, “I’m not completely sure, I know people in the amazon worship him as a god. Maybe a few hundred years old. Why?”  
His face looked like he was saddened and thinking really hard, “I’m afraid if he can live that long, will you do the same and I…” He stopped, the look became one of worry. Rain sat up and embraced Kyle in a hug, “Don’t worry about such things right now, we have time before any of that.” She pushed him away to look in his eyes, “Let’s enjoy the now, okay?” She gave him a reassuring smile and he couldn’t help but smile back and hug her again.  
From the window Zelda was watching them and turned to Eliza and him, “Already your daughter is in safe hands. That boy has changed her so much these past years.” She sat down on in her deceased husband’s chair, Eliza started signing, “I’m glad to see her happy, she’s outside more and a lot more talkative. Remember when she didn’t want to really speak to anyone, so it took a while for her to learn to talk?”   
“That was great times though, she would have such a hard time trying to get a point across or ask for something. Even when we tried to teach her sign language, she was still too nervous to move her hands.”

They all quietly laughed not wanting to wake up the children, “Oh she hasn’t shown you yet, but she just finished a painting two nights ago,” Zelda got up to go to the room that she turned into Rain’s painting room and came back with a big canvas. She showed Eliza and him what their daughter painted and Eliza’s eyes widened.   
It was a highly detailed portrait of Kyle fishing in the lake they went to last month. The colors were balanced and perfect to depict that day, Kyle had a big smile on his face. Eliza signed, “How did she paint such a beautiful thing?”   
“I asked her and she said, ‘I remembered, because it was the first time Kyle successfully caught a fish.’ I was stunned, this girl has some talent. She told me it was a present for Kyle that she was going to give him before you all leave.”  
Rain and Kyle ran into the house to watch some tv, but Rain looked as if she saw a ghost when she saw the painting in Zelda’s hand. Kyle followed her gaze and his eyes widened, he walked to Zelda and took the painting out her hand and looked to Rain.   
“Did you make this,” She tensed at his question and shuffled her feet. “Um… yeah I did, but it was m-meant for when we left.”   
Kyle looked down at the painting and smiled like he did in the picture, “I love it! Thank you, Rain!” He ran to her and gave her a big hug. Rain blushed, but hugged him back, “You’re welcom


End file.
